Unspoken
by Derabenu
Summary: It was those words that were unspoken between the two. Not once did they ever say such words to each other, and they weren’t planning on saying them either. Showing it, was way more better than saying it. FIXED! you may now Flame, and Review!


**Rated M: hot yummy sex, duh. XD oh, and this is a remake of 12:36 am hot and cold, though I will rename it to Unspoken.**

**I am working on PPG lagoon, I hope I can have the next chapter up today.**

* * *

**Unspoken**

"Brick…" Blossom said, in a quiet whisper. Who knew these two would ever find love, especially in each other. But there was only three words that will never be spoken between the two.

_I love you……_

It was those words that were unspoken between the two. Not once did they ever say such words to each other, and they weren't planning on saying them either. Showing it, was way more better than saying it.

"Blossom…" Brick said, as he nibbled on her neck. He had brought her to his apartment, and now he had her pinned up against a wall. She was moaning from all the pleasure he was giving her just by sucking, biting, and licking on her neck.

Leaving his mark in small red circles. She was wearing a pink knee length dress, tight in all the right places. It drove Brick insane to see her wearing such sexy clothing. He was wearing a black dress shirt, and black pants. They had just came from a date, and it was still not about to end.

His hands were caressing her soft, gentle skin on her lovely thighs. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, while her head was to the side. Giving more access to Brick and his hot wet tongue.

"Please…" Blossom said, in between moans of pleasure. Oh how hot she was right now, just wanting for Brick to make her his at that very moment. Brick's hands were now slowly making their way to her panties. They were welcomed with the warm feeling of her wet panties.

"Jeez, Blossom, you sure want this don't you?" Brick asked, as he teased her precious womanhood, by rubbing his finger over her panties. Blossom wished he would just stop with the teasing, and just give her what she wanted.

"Yes, I want this Brick." Blossom said, almost begging like a puppy. Brick chuckled, as he then carried her bridal style to his bedroom.

Once there, he gently laid her on his bed, as he trapped her lips in hot kiss. They both fought for dominance with their tongues. Brick was now on top of her, once again rubbing her thighs softly. When he got to the end of her dress, he ended the kiss.

"Tell me this sexy dress can go now." Brick said, a smirk on his lips.

"You could have taken it off whenever you wanted to." Blossom said, as she sat up. Brick's hands were now on her back, as they reached the zipper.

He slowly pulled it down, her DD cup breasts now being exposed. The dress was now completely off, the only thing left was her panties, since Brick was surprised she didn't have a bra. She now laid back down, as Brick kissed her from her neck down. She felt his hot tongue circle around her harden nipple. She couldn't help but moan and groan from all the intense pleasure gave to her. If his tongue was this good, Blossom could only imagine what else he could do to her with it.

Blossom hands were on his chest, that was covered with his shirt. She started to tug at it, wanting to take it off. She struggled a bit, since it was tucked in. Brick caught on, as he took it off for her, followed by his pants. Now he was left in only his boxers. She had flipped over, now she was on top.

She kissed from his jaw line, until she got to his muscular chest. Still she kissed his chest, as she slowly made her way lower and lower. She rubbed her small, petite hand over his now hard manhood. She started pulling his boxers down, but was surprised when had rolled over.

"oh no, you don't." Brick said, as he caught her in another hot kiss. She felt a poke in between her thighs, knowing it was him.

"Now, lets get rid of these little things." Brick said, as he toke off her panties, now leaving her completely naked. He made his way down, until he got to her place. He spread her legs apart, getting a full view of her wet shaven pussy.

He parted her 'lips' and licked slowly, enjoying the way she tasted. She tasted of honey, Brick's favorite. Blossom was gripping the bed sheets, with each lick. She felt like her insides were on fire, reading to explode at any moment. Brick didn't want her to some just yet, so he stopped. Blossom gave a little pout when he stopped, making Brick chuckle.

He now discarded of his boxers, letting _him _be exposed. He was big, but just perfect for little Blossom.

"Ready?" He asked, whispering softly into her ear. Blossom nodded, as she opened her legs more, giving him easy access to enter. Slowly, he entered her, feeling her muscles grip his cock.

Once fully in, he stayed in his place for a second or two, letting Blossom get used to him being inside her. When seeing she was ready, he started to move slowly. In, out, in, out.

"Faster.." Blossom said, as Brick obeyed, moving faster. The heat was rising, making thw two sweat and pant, moan and groan in pleasure.

So good and relaxing, like nothing else they would ever feel. Blossom wanted more, showing her wild side.

"Harder…" Blossom said. Brick did as he was told, now slamming into her. Her screams making him go faster. He wouldn't be surprised if the whole Townsville heard her, she was practically breaking his windows. He felt her muscles tense, knowing she was now at her first orgasm.

"Brick!!!" Blossom screamed, as she was at the peek of her climax. She couldn't take it anymore, she came. Now panting, but Brick wasn't done. Her juices were flowing out of her, wetting the bed.

_Dam it! I need new sheets… _Brick shouted in his head. He felt a twitch, followed by him cumming full blast inside her. Blossom let out a scream, feeling the warm liquid fill her. He came out, landing beside her. They were both panting, only hearing their breathes.

"You, were awesome." Brick said, in between pants.

"Thanks. So were you." Blossom said, as she started to find the rhythm of her breathing.

"I need new sheets." Brick said, chuckling.

"Yeah, you do." Blossom said, now laughing.

Brick stood up, changing into a new pair of boxers.

"I'm going to go get a blanket. We are sleeping on the floor tonight." He said, leaving the room. Blossom then put on her bra, panties and shorts. She had clothes in Brick's apartment, just incase she would spend the night. Brick came back in, with a big blanket. He laid in on the floor, grabbing his pillows and laying them on the blanket. Blossom laid down, followed by Brick.

They cuddled, loving the company of one another. This would be the best time to say 'I love you' or 'stay with me'.

But those words go unspoken between the two, not once did they ever say such words to each other, and they weren't planning on saying them either. Showing it, was way more better than saying it.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. It took me some time to think of something. Flame if you have to, as long as you Review.**


End file.
